Saint's Row TT: Elijah Hardesty's story
by puckishrxgue
Summary: Elijah Hardesty is the Boss of the Third Street Saints, and he's been for a while. Just another journey for him to keep his gang, and himself alive as they roll into Syndicate territory. [ My own version, and the main ship is TheBossxShaundi. ]


**_Conquest._**

 _The story of human history._

 _Since time immemorial, great leaders have risen from humble beginnings to..._

 _do shit._

 _And so it was with the **Third Street Saints**._

 _Since conquering Stilwater, the once small-time street gang has evolved into a media empire._

 _A Saints movie is in development. JOHNNY GAT and SHAUNDI are pop-culture icons. and PIERCE..._

 _well, who gives a fuck about Pierce?_

 _The point is, the Saints are on the world stage and every criminal organization wants their crown._

 _It was only a matter of time before one of them took their fight to the Saints._

* * *

 **[ 1 hour before the heist. ]**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shaundi was furious over the fact that Josh Birk was joining their heist job, "He sends me so many damn autographs that could fill my apartment about twenty five times." She tried to let the idea of letting Josh tag along was a bad idea, but Elijah, the boss, couldn't really say anything.

"Josh thought it was a good idea to tag along, and besides, I bet he's gonna be the pussy out of this." Elijah joked around, throwing on a pretty smile of his. Which basically made Shaundi smile right back at him, "Idiot."

"Don't worry though, I doubt he'll mess everything up even if he's pretty stupid." Elijah responded right back at the brunette, keeping his eyebrows at a angle that'll convince Shaundi that everything will be fine, even with Josh around.

Elijah can't keep thoughts about her out of his head, if he was going to be honest with himself. Something about her always kept him going through times, and seeing her presence was one thing that'll make him stand up more and more if he gets pushed down. He has feelings for her, and he's the only one that clearly knows that he has feelings for the girl. Well other than Johnny Gat, since Elijah always tells him everything. Anyway, they've only had one night together, and that night was magical. It was when she was captured by her smoked out ex, and Elijah was there to kick the guy's ass one way or another.

He felt those soft lips against his. He felt the power of her body. The friction. The everything, but that was one eventful night for the two. They've haven't talked about it since. Probably because Shaundi was way too high to remember, but Elijah remembers every detail, and every touch they've had. It'll always remember a thing like that.

The situation about Josh though? He's not jealous. Hell, Elijah isn't even close to being jealous. He has no competition, because he knows for sure that Shaundi hates the dude, and there is no way in hell Josh will be her husband. Elijah Hardesty might be one guy that'll win her heart, but everything is a bit hazy for that matter.

Shaundi didn't even take two seconds to think before she grabbed the gun on the table that'll make an entrance in this heist mission. Elijah kept a smile on his face, eyebrows raised to the point Shaundi eyes him, "What?"

"Nothing. I just know for sure you're going to be a badass at this job." He snorted, picking up his right hand man. His pistol.

"It's not the first we've broke into something. I remember when we broke in the police station," She replied back, getting closer to Elijah. Probably close as possible because Elijah swears he can feel his heart race through his chest. Pounding more and more. "You being hot," She kept on going, lips almost touching his until they were bothered by Josh and Johnny. By the sound of doors slamming, and footsteps getting closer, Shaundi jumped away from Elijah. Keeping her attention on the gun as Elijah looked at Gat.

Johnny smirked, knowing that Elijah was going to make a move. They're best friends, and best friends will always be there for each other, even if terrorizing a chance at love in their own enjoyment. "Are you ready, because I'm ready to get my hands on the cash." Gat nodded his head, but Elijah's attention wasn't on him. His attention was on Josh who was playing with his duo guns, thinking he's already in the god damn movie.

Elijah's head flew to the side, eyes switching back and forth to Shaundi and Johnny. They didn't say anything, but he knows for sure they wanted to laugh, "Yeah. I'm ready." Elijah finally replied, shaking his head. Getting that image out of his head as long as it's possible. This plan might end up in the gutter.

"Did you order that dang Gat suit, boss?" Shaundi asked, rolling her eyes at how Josh was acting. She really does hate him.

"I did. It's in my car right now, so don't worry." Elijah mumbled, now looking at his phone, "Oh shit, come on. Let's do this. Grab the voice changers, and let's move." He sprinted up the stairs, then to the elevator. His crew left in different cars, clearly since Elijah needed to do a few things before. He needed ammo and shit like that.

* * *

 **[ Stilwater's 1st National Bank. ]**

"Japanese commercials. Easiest money you'll ever make. " Josh commented watching Pierce's commercial about Saints Flow, now putting his phone down to watch Johnny.

Johnny shuffled through the bag, "Grand Larceny's right up there. You ready for this?" He pulled out his duo pistols that he got taken away from because Shaundi believed if he kept playing with them she wouldn't be there right now. So she had to take them away to keep herself safe, but the nerves she was having over the whole dang situation with Josh made her cringe. She'll always dislike this guy.

There he goes again, playing with the guns with his two fingers. "No worries- I do my own stunts." Josh replied proudly.

Shaundi grabbed her voice changer, pressing the button in the middle of hers words. She's going to beat up the Boss for this idea. "You're just a ride along, man. So don't get all Hong Kong-style in there." She kept her gun close to her, rolling her eyes at the actor.

Of course Josh had to say something about his so called talents, "I am a Method actor. If I'm gonna play a Saint with any degree of emotional truth," He now clicked the button on his own voice changer, "I gotta make it real."

Shaundi was about to say something as the result of her rolling her eyes, but the elevator caught her attention. Springing her eyes over, she knew it was the Boss dressed up in the Gat uniform all of them requested.

"Trust me Birk," Elijah cocked his gun, "It'll be real." He put the gun on his shoulders, walking towards everyone, but somehow his eyes were locked on Shaundi who had the Gat mask on as well, then her boobs. Fuck, Elijah. Look away before the world starts to tick down it's final minutes, but he had to look away when Josh opened his mouth again.

"You're robbing a bank dressed like yourselves?" It was like he was shocked.

Johnny smirked through the Gat mask of his own, "Hell yeah. Who doesn't wanna be Johnny Gat?"

Finally Josh put his own on, slowly putting it on as two hands grasp it until it completely fell onto his head. "Ultra-post modernism. I love it."

The squad walked inside as Elijah kept his distance from Shaundi. He knows that he's never going to have a chance with her, but he also knows that they were about to kiss until they were rudely interrupted by Johnny and Josh. Which was okay and all, but still. He wanted to brush his lips against her more than he wanted Josh to tag along.

"I'm cool with the Saints movie, but do we really gotta drag this asshole actor around?" Shaundi made sure she wasn't quite about it, she disliked the guy. It was the 'Boss's' friend after all so she doesn't have the right to kick him out, or anything like that.

Elijah signed, "Cut Josh some slack, he's just researching his part." He was one of the few Saints that were really into the whole Saints movie, so he wanted Josh to be the perfect actor for this.

"I hope he signed a wavier." She was now close to him, but her eyes were kept simply on the people that crowded the room. She seemed annoyed over the whole thing though which bothered Elijah for some reason. His feelings for her were a little bit stronger than he guessed.

He also thought it was a good idea to ignore her words, and spray the gun in the air, letting the bullet's sound wave through the room. "Alright people-"

Josh jumped on the large table, getting way into character. "NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY DIES." He started to yell now, swinging the pistols in the normal fingers like before. Now he was pointing the gun at the person at the front desk, "Birk!"

"Sorry, jumped his line. Can we go again?"

Elijah ignored what Josh was blurting about, sitting himself down on the table that still had Josh's feet plastered on. He pointed the gun at the people, swinging it back and forth. "You all know the drill."

Elijah walked further with everyone, but he was stopped by a eager fan that wanted to take a picture. He handed the phone to Shaundi who wasn't all that excited underneath everything. "Can I get a picture with the Boss?"

"Say 'sleaze'." She said, pointing the phone towards Elijah and the fan. As she finished the picture, she handed the phone right back to the fan, now walking towards Josh who was busy with the old lady at the desk.

He was pointing the gun at her now, "Get in line, bitch!"

"Hey-Don't be a dick."

Josh looked behind him, confused once more about how the Saints roll these days. "You call yourself gang bangers? You're a bunch of pussies! We should be all up in their shit, like-" He was about to point two of his guns at the old women, but the alarm went off, including how innocent she looked. She had a gun in her hand, busting out a bullet of her own.

Elijah looked at Josh who flew to the floor, then his attention was all on the desk people. They all had guns pointing at them. This was new, he thought. "Well that's different." He stayed calm, but he swore Josh shit his pants. Then he started to run back, barricading himself over on the other side of the long front desk.

"You got a plan, or we just shooting all these motherfuckers?" Johnny asked.

Elijah turned his head towards him, "That is my plan."

Johnny Gat was one of the toughest motherfuckers, and shooting people in their faces was something he always enjoyed. "Works for me." Before he could finish his words, he was now off the ground. He punched the closest guy in the face with his gun, grabbing his neck so the unknown guy could be used as a human shield.

Elijah got up as well, walking backwards so he could get a good shot on the people ahead.

"Where's the vault?"Johnny asked, keeping a tough grasp on the guy's neck. He kept a gun close to his head.

"Go to hell." The worker replied, squirming to be free.

"You wanna play, motherfucker?"

The man didn't reply though, so Johnny killed him right there. "You couldn't wait to kill him until we found out who these guys are?"

Josh went to the only thing that was in his head, "We're gonna die!"

Johnny wasn't sure why Josh was being the pussy now, he did declare that he did his own stunts. "What happened to, 'i do my own stunts.'?

"Hey, do these look like squibs to you?"

Elijah finished off the people in the front, sprinting. "Alright people, let's find that vault."

He vaulted across the table, then eyed the big red star cross the door. he knew it had to be behind there, somehow it had to. So now he walked towards it, keeping his trigger finger on the right place.

"That's right, you fuckers! We're comin' for you!" Josh yelled out. Shaundi didn't really want to say anything since it's going to come out rude, but before Elijah got a hold of the actor's shoulders, he was already doing his own stunts. Josh's foot landed on the door, but it didn't open. He just fell to the ground.

"Get up Birk, let's keep moving."

Johnny successfully kicked in the door, bullets flying across the hallway.

Shaundi couldn't believe Johnny, "I can't believe you launched that guy into a statue!"

"I can't believe you're still thinking about it."

Now she was yelling. Fuck Elijah could feel his hair on his body stand up, goosebumps spreading everywhere. He thought it was hottest thing ever, even if his attention was not completely on Shaundi. He was too busy killing people in front of them to look, "Do you want to know who these people are?"

Elijah of course had to say something before Shaundi thinks it's a good idea to hit Johnny, "Listen, all that matters is the vault. Let's find that and get the hell outta here."

"Is this what it's normally like?" Questioned Josh who kept his pace with the Saints.

"Normally the tellers don't use fucking shotguns."

"Yeah, normally banks don't look like a palace either. You see those statues before you blew 'em up?" The brunette girl was still on about the whole statues, she probably has a soft side for them.

Johnny looked at her, "Will you forget the horses, these guards are packing military grade hardware..."

Elijah eye's widen underneath the helmet, "Who the hell are we robbing?" He was shocked about the hardware. He's never seen so much advance guns in a bank before, and also the hundreds of guys he's already killed. This bank isn't just a bank, it's something more. Someone important holds this bank on a branch. Like Shaundi keeps saying, the statues are a bit more than a normal ass bank.

He went along killing more and more people in red. Boys and girls fell to the floor, blood gushing out of their heads and bodies. As he swiped out everyone from that floor, he started to run up the stairs but he was caught by a gun pushing Shaundi against the wall. Elijah was so close by helping her, but her knee caught his stomach, struggling to get him off of her. As she got out of his hold, she shot him right in the chest multiple of times. Elijah's jaw fell to ground pretty much seeing how hot that little incident. She grew on him. He walked towards her, "Nice one, Shaunds." He replied, looking up and down at her body.

She smiled, even if it was oblivious. She always liked it when the Boss called her that. Ever since they first hooked up, he's been calling her that. It makes her cheeks blush into a tomato.

Elijah walked past her now, running down the hallway, but they stopped when Josh was panting for his life. "I...I can't breathe."

Shaundi ripped the Gat mask off of him, "Ugh..."

Johnny started to pound his fist against the vault, "No way we're cracking this thing. Ready for Plan B?"

Shaundi pulled off the mask from her head. As did Johnny.

Elijah nodded, "Josh get over here."

"Got the tools right here, homes." He twisted his body around so the Boss had enough room to look over the tools, "So what's Plan B, we drill it?"

Johnny was pleased over his answer, "Fuck no. We blow it."

"WHAT?!" Josh cried out. His body started to tremble as he looked around him, but it was probably the way the Boss was looking through the bag, taking the bomb right out "Not cool man!"

"Time to get to work." Elijah replied, nodding his head. He put the bomb into his jacket, now running for the upstairs. "We'll need to set those above the vault."

"Hey... I think we've got company."

Shaundi looked down where the shattered windows were, "Looks like they're comin' in from the lobby."

Elijah nodded his head once more, not saying anything until he approached the person that was waving their hands back and forth. She handed him a piece of paper and pen, where Elijah started to autograph it. "Oh my god, you're the Saints. You HAVE to sign this for me!"

Elijah gave her materials back, "Anything for a fan."

It was probably the worst time to sign anything, but hey, Elijah can't go on without doing his own signature for a fan.

Josh walked towards the female now, "Hey, Josh Birk. Don't be starstruck, I'm very approachable. Want me to sign your breasts?"

"Eh, no, that's alright."

Elijah started to plant the bomb above from the vault, "Yeah, well, you know, buy Nyte Blayde on DVD."

As the bomb started to tick, everyone started to run away from it. Finding whatever place seemed safe. Elijah even planted himself on the ground, his mask still on his face.

Josh struggled to get up, but he did eye something that seemed important somehow.

"Let's get the chopper and lift this baby outta here."

"Hey guys, you can call off the chopper, I found a way to open the vault!" Josh blurted out, feeling confident about himself.

Johnny sprung himself around knowing what the actor was talking about, "DON'T TOUCH IT!"

But of course Josh touched it, letting alarms blaze through the entire building.

Shaundi wish she could kill this man. Her anger was slugged to the side of her body as she pointed her finger at the actor, "Josh... are you trying to get us all jail time?"It was like she was scolding a little kid pretty much.

"What? I don't wanna be some dude's bitch!" Josh replied, almost crying pretty much but he ran off, leaving the Saints alone with the buzzing alarm that was getting on Elijah's last nerve.

"Do I have to go after him?" Shaundi asked, knowing that's the last thing she wanted.

"Forget about it, he'll be fine."

Shaundi kneeled down, grabbing her gun off the floor. "How long until the chopper gets here?"

"I dunno, probably like two waves of SWAT guys." Elijah replied, eyebrows narrowing up. Oh how he loves his waves. Too bad he didn't have a tank with him.

"Sounds about right."

"Here they come!"

Elijah got his gun out, pointing it towards the SWAT guys that were hanging from the windows, getting themselves in by a rope.

They threw a flash bang, blinding the Boss. His hands tampered with his eyes until he had his sight again, going right back to killing them.

"I'm gonna kill Birk if I see him again." Shaundi knows she'll keep that promise close to her heart.

Elijah thought it was the right mood to joke off with her, "Aw, I thought you two really had something there."

"Oh, don't even go there."

Elijah's lips teased a smile, still flashing his bullets at the SWAT guys. Elijah once again didn't see the competition with Josh. Shaundi dislikes him. Elijah probably has her heart more than Josh does. Hell, he hardly even has a small amount of her.

"Hey, just sayin'..."

Johnny was the one having fun, he declared that he hasn't had this much fun in years. Which is probably true to all of them, "The chopper should be here soon, we just gotta hold out a little longer."

"They've busted out the riot shields."

Elijah didn't care about the shields, but he knows for sure that it's going to be hard to shoot them in the heads. He has to continue shooting the shield, taking breaks by breaks until the shield guys thinks it's a good idea to charge at him. Then bang, their down.

Helicopter blades were blazing through everyone's ears, "Really, a fucking attack chopper?"

"Seriously, who are these guys?" Elijah Hardesty was completely done with these bitches.

"A bunch of assholes.'

"Shoot the helicopter, use whatever you've got." Shaundi reminded him.

Elijah started to shoot the helicopter's blazes, then the front window. He was wasting so much bullets, and the helicopter was taking it's time to blow up, but it flew over them, disappearing before them, but Shaundi's eyes peeked over, noticing that the Saints are here to help. "There's our ride."

Johnny kept killing people that were in his way, as Shaundi did the same.

Elijah threw himself across the thing that will get the vault to a safe place, sliding across the metal. He simply put the hook onto the vault's presence, running to the other side so he could hold onto the bar. "Go! Go! Go!" He called out so the pilot would understand that they needed to go fast. He once again got his gun out, "You two get out the back."

"And you?" Shaundi asked.

A smirk flashed to his features, "I'm staying with the vault."

"We'll see you when we touch down."

The Boss's body rocked back and forth as the helicopter flew up, "Hold her steady!"

"Where'd all this security come from?" The Pilot asked. Elijah's mind flooded back, Josh Birk did all this.

"Stay calm, and stick to the plan." The Boss kept himself calm as the helicopter flew right up, noticing that there were people on the roof. Elijah blazed out his gun, letting all the bullets run out of his gun. The gun kept jerking back, eyeing all the blood that gushed out of corpses. He once again eyed the helicopter that he thought shot down when it quickly disappeared, "Thought I shot that thing down."

"Troy can't bail you out of this one!"

Elijah knew that one. This was a terrible heist that gone completely wrong.

"Please autograph and then put down your gun."

Elijah looked above him, "Why are we still here?"

"The controls aren't responding!"

"Then get it fixed, I'll hold off the cops."

"You can't kill them all."

Oh hell yes he can. He trained for this moment, "I don't appreciate that kind of negativity."

"This publicity stunt is over. We have to take you in."

Elijah ran to the other side of the vault, hands now grasping on the side. "Go higher."

He stayed onto the side, one hand helping him not fall as he got his gun out once more. Shooting more of the cops that found themselves on the roof.

His eyes looked at the helicopter that was giving him pain. Fuck this shit. "How much armor's on that damn thing?"

The vault hit the building beside the bank, shattering the windows. Elijah almost fell off, "Dammit, watch where you're flying!"

His attention was still on the roof of the bank, blazing more and more of his bullets.

"Step away from the vault!"

Now the vault slipped away from the helicopter's grasp, and now it's being held by one side. Elijah slid off the vault, his heart beating against his chest. He was surprised he was still alive at this point. "Turn yourself in, my son wants to meet Shaundi!"

It was too much for the both of them, and now the pilot was letting the negativity get through his skull. They were losing it, but finally the Boss shot down the helicopter. "That's right, don't fuck with... oh no, no, no!"

The helicopter crashed into the helicopter that kept everything in place, but Elijah found a way to slid off the vault onto the building beside him. He threw himself against the vault, landing on he side of the building. He pulled himself up, letting himself fall to the ground letting himself catch a damn breath. SWAT guys plundered over to him, showing off their guns. "Well... Shit.


End file.
